


As Serpentes do Som

by GothLady



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Daugthers, F/M, M/M, Orochimaru - Freeform, Snakes, Sound
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: Após a guerra, tudo que Orochimaru queria tirar férias daquela loucura e viajar até o País do Mistério. O que ele não esperava era cair em uma emboscada e levado à Konoha para pagar por seus crimes. Como último pedido, ele pede para rever as suas filhas, mas elas ainda seriam as mesmas depois de todos esses anos?





	1. Cap.1 O País do Mistério

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história também foi postada no Nyah e no Inkspired. Naruto não me pertence, apenas as ocs aqui presentes.

O que todos julgavam impossível tinha acontecido, a guerra finalmente terminou. Muitos voltaram para suas casas e seguiram com suas vidas, outros tiveram o paradeiro até então desconhecido. Um deles era Orochimaru, o sannin das cobras. A verdade era que seu paradeiro não era tão desconhecido assim, pois ele estava indo para o País do Mistério.

O País do Mistério era um país até então desconhecido para os outros. Ninguém tinha relações comerciais ou diplomáticas com aquele país e eram raros os que se atreviam a visitá-lo, embora não fosse incomum se alguns de seus habitantes resolvessem fazer turismo por outros países. Havia muitas histórias e lendas sobre ele, mas poucos foram os que se aventuraram e muito poucos retornaram dele. Não se sabia muito sobre ele, apenas o que contavam e aquelas pessoas eram julgadas como loucas.

Na verdade o desconhecido e misterioso País do Mistério era estranho e Orochimaru tinha confirmado isso com seus próprios olhos, embora não tivesse dito muito sobre ele para não ser julgado como louco. Ao contrário dos demais países do Mundo Ninja, o País do Mistério não tinha aldeias uniformes que representassem a cultura do país, ele era um país em que as aldeias eram completamente diferentes umas das outras, cada uma tinha sua própria cultura e seu modo de vestir.

A capital era Kinzokugakure, também conhecida como a aldeia do metal. A capital era cheia de prédios construídos em metal, alguns eram coloridos e outros não, mas todos eram impermeabilizados por causa da chuva. Seus ninjas utilizavam técnicas de liberação de metal, coisa que nunca antes vira em todo mundo ninja. Por que tal aldeia era a capital do intitulado País do Mistério? A verdade era que antes existia o País do Metal, mas fora invadido por seu vizinho, o País do Mistério, e anexado em seu território, porém Kinzoku continuou sendo a capital, mesmo após a anexação.

Mas o destino do sannin das cobras não era Kinzoku, era uma aldeia menor conhecida como Chugo. Chugo era uma aldeia simples de arquitetura chinesa e de povo semelhante ao chinês. Sua vestimenta consistia em camisas e vestidos de gola alta rente ao pescoço com detalhes em linhas horizontais onde ficavam os botões, podendo ou não haver fendas nas laterais, além de calças e sapatilhas.

Havia duas aldeias que eram as menos estranhas de todo país: Chugo e Eirian. Eirian parecia uma aldeia comum que ficava em meio ao Aka Desert. Suas casas não eram diferentes das que ele veria pelo País do Vento, Suna principalmente, porém ela tinha vários telescópios espalhados. As pessoas eram comuns. Orochimaru a evitava sempre que podia, tinha tido uma horrível experiência nela que acarretou em outra experiência pavorosa. Eirian podia parecer algo com que ele estivesse acostumado, mas seus milhares de telescópios espalhados pela aldeia, abduções por coisas redondas com luzes e pessoas verdes, azuis, cinzas, rosas e roxas andando pelas ruas era algo que o sannin das cobras queria o máximo de distância. Por isso preferira se estabelecer em Chugo.

Ao avistar um dos portões, ele soube que finalmente tinha chegado e poderia descansar. Tinha sido uma longa viagem até ali. Foi cumprimentado os cidadãos ao longo de sua caminhada pelas ruas do centro, andou até uma área nobre onde tinham casas maiores e parou em frente a uma delas. Era uma casa de madeira com enormes janelas e um telhado verde escuro. Possuía 15 quartos, uma grande sala de jantar, uma cozinha, uma sala de estar, uma biblioteca, 9 banheiros e um quintal com um lago, além das varandas.

A casa estava quieta, quieta até demais para o gosto do sannin, o que era estranho, já que ela sempre fora barulhenta. Entrou na enorme casa e a sala estava impecavelmente limpa, mas vazia.

\- Olá? – Ninguém respondeu. – Alguém em casa?

Achou estranho que a casa estivesse em silêncio absoluto. Geralmente estava cheia de barulhos e ele tinha que gritar para cessá-los. Andou desconfiado pela sala rumo às escadas. Mal chegou ao primeiro degrau e foi acertado por um cabo de madeira e alguma coisa molhada. Além da pancada na cabeça, recebeu uma pancada nas pernas, perdeu o equilíbrio, deu de cara em um degrau e caiu da escada.

\- Parado aí, demônio! – Era uma voz que lembrava gatos em uma caixa de areia. – Saia já dessa casa que não te pertence!  
\- Dona Ming Ling, sou eu!  
\- Sinhozinho Orochimaru?!

Dona Ming Ling era uma mulher pequena e muito enrugada com pequenos olhos negros puxados, como todo o povo da boa e velha Chugo. Suas vestes consistiam em um vestido branco florido de mangas compridas e gola chinesa, calça azul marinho, meias brancas e sapatilhas negras. Em uma das mãos ela segurava um esfregão.

\- Perdoe esta velha que só estava expulsando demônios.  
\- Claro que estava.

Dona Ming Ling não era a mais inteligente das idosas, porém quando segurava um esfregão, uma vassoura, uma panela ou até mesmo uma colher de pau era a mais mortal dos inimigos. A velha louca, como os jovens da aldeia a apelidavam, via demônio em todos que não conhecia ou em todos os conhecidos que chegassem de surpresa e os atacava. Não morava na mansão, apenas ia para lá todos os dias para limpar, cozinhar e lavar, além de proteger a casa. Se não fosse seu serviço doméstico impecável, Orochimaru já a teria posto a sete palmos do chão.

\- Onde estão as serpentes?  
\- Credo, sinhozinho! Eu sei que gosta de cobras, mas nenhuma delas chega perto dessa casa.  
\- A Serpentes do Som, dona Ming.  
\- É um novo conjunto musical, sinhozinho? Eu não conheço.

O sannin das cobras teve que respirar fundo para não cometer nenhuma loucura. Estava realmente muito difícil encontrar uma boa empregada doméstica hoje em dia.

\- As minhas filhas, dona Ming.  
\- Ah, as meninas! Saíram. – O sannin capotou.  
\- Saíram para onde? – Perguntou já sem paciência.  
\- Não sei. Ou será que não me lembro? Ah, eu lembro! Foram para os quatro cantos do país.  
\- Como você pôde deixá-las ir para os quatro cantos do país?! São apenas crianças!  
\- Acho que foi para estudar e arrumar trabalho. Elas cresceram, sinhozinho.  
\- Da última vez que estive aqui, as minhas mais novas brincavam de bonecas! Lembro que a caçula tinha 7 anos!  
\- Isso faz muito tempo. Agora sinhazinha Lya brinca com facas.  
\- Elas foram para Holy Chie?  
\- Foi isso mesmo! E mandaram cartas para o sinhô. Estão em algum lugar.  
\- Então ache-as.

Demorou um pouco para que a velha achasse as cartas. A única coisa que Orochimaru não poderia reclamar era sua eficiência. Ele se sentou no sofá e começou a ler uma por uma. Após lê-las, não gostou do conteúdo, pois mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. Pelo jeito teria que viajar pelo país à procura das filhas, pois não iria esperar as próximas férias.

\- Passo muito tempo fora e quando finalmente volto, vou ter que viajar para procurá-las?!  
\- Mas sinhozinho, o Festival da Lua está chegando. As meninas sempre voltam nos festivais.  
\- Acho que esperar mais alguns dias não fará mal. É melhor do que viajar pelo país inteiro.

Orochimaru acabou por subir as escadas até sua suíte com o intuito de tomar um banho. A suíte era enorme, tanto que era dividida em dois cômodos. O primeiro era uma pequena sala com uma mesinha baixa para o chá e almofadas e o segundo era o quarto. Ele tinha uma cama bem grande, uma escrivaninha que usava para eventuais trabalhos, um armário grande, um espelho de pé, uma mesa de canto, um belo tapete feito à mão e uma estante de livros.

Ainda havia duas portas. Uma delas levava à varanda com uma mesa e cadeiras confortáveis, a outra levava ao banheiro. Ele retirou uma bolsa de couro de dentro da roupa e a colocou na escrivaninha antes de seguir para o banheiro.


	2. Cap.2 As Serpentes Verde e Rosa

Kyandi era conhecida como cidade da gula. Possuía ruas largas para quatro carroças transitarem lado a lado, as casas eram de arquitetura germânica podendo ter dois, três ou até quatro andares, sendo que normalmente a parte de baixo era usada para comércio e a de cima como moradia. A maioria dos habitantes já tinha engordado há tempos. 

Não era preciso olhar as fumaças nas chaminés para saber que algo estava assando, o cheiro era constante. Kyandi nada mais era que uma vila feita de padarias, docerias, cafés e confeitarias e tudo que provinha de lá tinha qualidade, afinal, era preciso conquistar a fidelidade do cliente se quisesse prosperar em Kyandi ou outro estabelecimento o faria.

Para se chegar à Kyandi era preciso passar pelas Hofu Farms. As Hofu Farms nada mais eram do que fazendas grandes, médias ou pequenas de tudo quanto era espécie de produção. Seus produtos abasteciam tanto Kyandi como o resto do País do Mistério, mas era em Kyandi que se transformavam em verdadeiras guloseimas e a aldeia as vendia de volta para as fazendas a preços baixos.

Em uma dessas fazendas, que produzia farinha, estava Trystane. Trystane era uma jovem de longos cabelos verdes presos em uma trança que ficava do lado direito passando sobre o ombro juntamente com uma mecha solta que formava uma franja, o comprimento chegava até o quadril. Seus olhos também eram verdes. Ela usava uma saia preta em camadas, regata branca, casaco de malha verde e sandálias de salto verdes com uma flor laranja cada uma. Um anel em forma de serpente feito de esmeralda enfeitava o dedo e um sapo a acompanhava.

\- Quantos sacos vai levar?  
\- Sete. Essa época vai ser uma loucura.  
\- É o Festival da Lua. Essas épocas comemorativas são muito boas para os negócios.  
\- E muito estressantes. – Pensou Trystane.

Épocas festivas eram um estresse que Trystane conhecia bem. Os ingredientes encareciam e eram vendidos aos montes, as demandas aumentavam também, pois ninguém queria ficar sem os seus bolinhos de lua, seus doces e biscoitos da lua. Seria uma maratona como tinha sido o Festival do Sol ou até pior.

Trystane pagou ao fazendeiro, carregou a carroça com os sacos e subiu com seu sapo. Ela conduziu a égua cinzenta pelo caminho.

\- Mais uma época conturbada. – Disse o sapo.  
\- Arianne que o diga, Flint. Ela está tendo muito trabalho na cozinha e o familiar dela não ajuda muito.  
\- O que esperar de um porco? – Perguntou Flint, o sapo. – Nós familiares servimos para ajudar, mas um porco continua sendo um porco.

Familiares eram espíritos invocados por magia que se materializavam em formas de animais e serviam seus donos como servos domésticos, ajudantes, espiões ou até companhias. Eram muito comuns no País do Mistério, principalmente para aqueles que frequentaram Holy Chie ou moravam em Mahou.

Pouco tempo depois, Trystane chegou ao seu destino. Era uma casa de arquitetura germânica modesta com as paredes pintadas de cor de menta e detalhes em um rosa delicado. Colocou a carroça nos fundos, onde ficavam o estábulo e a horta bem variada que plantara. Além da horta ela plantara um jardim com as mais variadas plantas. Os moradores de Kyandi sabiam sobre as habilidades botânicas de Trystane, tanto que ela podia trabalhar em qualquer fazenda das Hofu Farms, mas o comércio era sempre melhor. Trystane não tinha um dedo verde, tinha dez dedos verdes, tanto que essa era uma das razões de ser conhecida como A Serpente Verde. A outra razão para esse apelido eram seu cabelo e seus olhos verdes.

Era um apelido comum entre ela e suas irmãs. Seu pai podia ser conhecido pelo nome que fosse pelo mundo, mas no País do Mistério ele era chamado pelos moradores de A Víbora que Anda ou a Serpente Andante. Por conta disso, suas filhas acabaram sendo conhecidas como serpentes também, e como ele tinha fundado uma vila em algum fim de mundo conhecida como Otogakure, elas passaram a ser chamadas de Serpentes do Som, embora nenhuma delas tenha sequer visto a tal vila.

\- Arianne, cheguei! – Anunciou entrando na cozinha pela porta dos fundos. – E trouxe a farinha.  
\- Obrigada, Trys. Só você para me salvar. Coloquei Oinky para dar conta do balcão enquanto estava fora.

Arianne era irmã gêmea de Trystane. As duas eram iguais na aparência e usavam o mesmo penteado e corte de cabelo e até mesmo as mesmas roupas. A diferença era que a cor do cabelo e dos olhos de Arianne era rosa fúcsia. Suas roupas eram idênticas às de Trystane, porém o casaco que usava não era verde e sim rosa, assim como as sandálias de salto, porém a flor não era laranja e sim roxa. Um anel de serpente de rodocrosita se fazia presente em seu dedo. Arianne tinha recebido o apelido de A Serpente Rosa, não só por suas cores, mas por ser confeiteira e rosa era uma cor muito ligada aos doces. Arianne cozinhava muito bem, talvez até demais.

\- Já vou atender. Venha Flint.  
\- Ah, aproveite e leve essa fornada de biscoitos da lua. Tem outra no forno. Enquanto espero, adianto algumas encomendas.

Era possível ver o tamanho da demanda por encomendas pela quantidade de papéis no mural exclusivo para encomendas. Trystane e Arianne odiavam vésperas de feriados, o trabalho dobrava, as despesas também, mas os lucros também. Um dia antes do feriado, elas fechavam a confeitaria e iam para Chugo encontrar as irmãs e participarem das festas.

Ao passar para o balcão, ela viu o familiar porco atendendo aos clientes e reclamando que não podia comer nada. Não que familiares precisassem comer, pois não precisavam, mas Oinky era guloso e Arianne cozinhava bem, a receita certa para o desastre. Trystane o dispensou do cargo, reabasteceu o estoque e colocou os familiares para limparem as mesas enquanto ela cuidava dos clientes.

O estabelecimento era muito simples, tinha algumas mesas do lado de dentro e outras duas do lado de fora, um balcão diverso e vários doces. De dia era usado como confeitaria e à noite era usado como um bar com vitaminas e drinks com ou sem álcool. Nos fundos, na parte da cozinha, tinha uma escada que levava para o andar de cima onde ficava outra cozinha, uma pequena sala, um banheiro e dois quartos onde as gêmeas verde e rosa moravam. 

Arianne saiu da cozinha com mais guloseimas e as repôs em seus devidos lugares, mas antes de voltar para lá, se virou para a irmã.

\- Trys, pode entregar algumas coisas? Já tenho algumas entregas preparadas para ir.  
\- Tudo bem. Flint pode cuidar do balcão.

As duas cuidavam de tudo sozinhas, tanto da confeitaria quanto do serviço de entregas e à noite era Trystane quem assumia os serviços e preparava as bebidas enquanto Arianne cuidava do caixa e dos afazeres. Ela deixou seu familiar cuidando do balcão e do caixa enquanto foi para os fundos com a irmã e começou a carregar a carroça. Quando terminou de carregar tudo, inclusive as novas encomendas prontas que tinham acabado de ficar prontas, Trystane partiu.

As ruas de Kyandi estavam lotadas de pessoas. Não eram apenas parentes dos moradores ou pessoas das Hofu Farms e seus parentes, milhares de estrangeiros iam à aldeia todos os anos em busca de guloseimas e quando chegavam os feriados, esse número dobrava ou triplicava. Ao passar pelas ruas para fazer suas entregas, Trystane pôde ver que não era a única naquele serviço, muitas carroças andavam pelas ruas enquanto a maioria dos estabelecimentos estava lotada de gente em busca dos doces tradicionais do festival.

Por que faziam entregas de doces na famosa aldeia dos doces? A aldeia não era tão doce assim, haviam lugares especializados apenas em pão, outros em salgados, outros em sucos e vitaminas e outros em sorvetes, além das Hofu Farms. Algumas encomendas podiam levar à aldeia vizinha, Brute Diamond.

Brute Diamond, a aldeia vizinha, era um shopping em forma de aldeia. Sua arquitetura era estranha, pois a parte de baixo dos edifícios eram lojas com vitrines e mostruários e a parte de cima se assemelhavam a chalés com janelas de madeira e telhados triangulares, podendo chegar a quatro andares. Lá se vendia de tudo, desde matéria bruta como madeira, coisas de madeira ainda crua, metal, vidro, couro e tecidos à matérias manufaturadas como roupas, sapatos, joias, objetos de decoração, artesanato, portas e portões. A comida que era vendida na cidade, na verdade era revendida de Kyandi à população. Como Brute Diamond ficava só 10 km ao norte das Hofu Farms, Trystane agradeceu mentalmente por não precisar da roupa de viagem.

Havia um costume no País do Mistério que consistia em ter roupas próprias para viagens. Tais roupas não só serviam para deixar os viajantes em pequenos grupos mais preparados para o caso de encontrar foras da lei como também impediam que a sujeira da viagem ficasse nas roupas casuais.

Trystane percorreu a cidade inteira, viajou para Brute Diamond e por fim, retornou à confeitaria para pegar mais entregas para reiniciar toda a tarefa. Ao final do dia, os papéis se inverteram. Arianne assumiu o caixa enquanto a irmã preparava as bebidas. O estabelecimento estava cheio novamente, mas dessa vez as pessoas pediam vitaminas ou bebidas alcóolicas. Também tinha a opção de bebidas sem álcool, não eram vitaminas e também não eram suco, água ou refrigerante.

Quando fecharam o estabelecimento, as gêmeas estavam esgotadas. Foi um verdadeiro alívio virar a placa para indicar que o estabelecimento estava fechado. Agora ambas estavam na parte de cima, a parte em que moravam. Tal parte consistia em uma sala de estar, um banheiro e dois quartos, sendo um verde e um rosa.

\- Pensei que nunca mais iria sair da cozinha. – Disse Arianne se jogando no sofá.  
\- E eu que nunca iria parar de trabalhar. Ainda faltam alguns dias para o Festival da Lua.  
\- Nem me fale. Por que todo mundo deixa para fazer as coisas na última hora?  
\- Eu também gostaria de saber. Vamos dormir, amanhã será um dia cheio também.  
\- Só espero que o fluxo não aumente tanto como no ano passado. Ou vamos ter que contratar funcionários.  
\- Sabe que eu não gosto dessa ideia. Iria fazer a qualidade despencar.  
\- Contrate pelo menos um caixa, Trys. Assim Flint e Oinky não precisariam assumir o caixa enquanto você estivesse fora e poderiam se concentrar em servir as mesas ou na limpeza.  
\- Eu vou pensar sobre isso.  
\- Trys...  
\- Eu vou mesmo. Um caixa seria de grande ajuda, talvez contrate um ou dois garçons, os familiares não vão aguentar servir mesas para sempre.  
\- Bem pensado. Boa noite.  
\- Boa noite, Ari.


	3. Cap.3 A Serpente Colorida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelo feedback e espero que gostem.

Neonmachi era uma vila peculiar. Talvez fosse um crime chamá-la de vila, o mais correto seria chamar de cidade, metrópole ou até mesmo megalópole. Ela era tão grande, mas tão grande que seria preciso uma centena de milhares de homens para cercá-la. Com 63 distritos, Neonmachi é a capital do entretenimento. 

Seus prédios eram feitos de concreto, vigas de metal e vidro cujos telhados de concreto ou metal colorido brilhavam em neon durante a noite. A cidade tinha uma roda gigante inteiramente iluminada com neon, um teatro maior que o outro, cuja parte externa era iluminada com luzes e neon, os postes emitiam luz nas ruas, os centros de convenções também eram iluminados por luzes e neon, bares, clubes, bordéis e sinucas tinham placas de neon na porta, os cassinos eram todos trabalhados em neon e as boates tinham shows de luzes, fogo, água e neon. Até as praças e os parques da cidade aderiam ao neon durante a noite. Até mesmo os relógios das torres tinham neon cujo fundo era rosa, os números verdes fluorescentes, os ponteiros roxos e o ponteiro dos segundos era laranja.

O neon era a vida da cidade, o sangue que corria pelas veias, o ar que respirava. Não era a toa que podia ser utilizado como alquimia pelos alquimistas da cidade, porém também haviam pessoas que eram capazes de manipulá-lo, os conhecidos manipuladores de neon. Manipuladores estes que usavam o neon para colorir suas vidas e grafitar pela cidade, embora também servisse para o combate. Era fácil identificar um manipulador de neon, bastava procurar pessoas com roupas coloridas e chamativas, pois não havia algo que eles mais gostassem que não fosse cor. Uma dessas pessoas era Argella.

Argella era uma garota de pele negra, olhos castanhos e tinha o cabelo colorido preso em um rabo de cavalo lateral na direita. A parte que cobria a cabeça e a franja curta que dava formato de cuia eram de um vermelho cereja. No topo do rabo predominavam o lavanda e o rosa chiclete, abaixo estavam o vermelho cereja e uma mecha gorda de laranja meio cobre seguido por um tom de verde limão e um de verde grama, seguido por uma mecha de azul gelo, passando por um tom entre o roxo e o azul e finalizando com o roxo. Todo o rabo era um grande cacho com algumas mechas coloridas rebeldes para dar mais volume e movimento.

Suas roupas consistiam em um tomara que caia rosa claro, calça colada de cintura alta azul, cinto de correntes douradas, sapatos roxos uma jaqueta de um verde opaco e desbotado, um colar com um coração vermelho cereja e um anel em formato de serpente de olho de tigre.

\- Vocês querem música?!  
\- Sim!  
\- Eu não ouvi direito!  
\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIM!  
\- O pedido de vocês é uma ordem!

Argella foi para trás da mesa e começou a tocar em volume alto. A música fez os presente vibrarem e dançarem enquanto um show de luzes coloridas e neon faziam parte de sua apresentação. Ela era conhecida em todas as grandes cidades como A Serpente Colorida devido à cor de seu cabelo e suas roupas coloridas, mas em Neonmachi e em alguns distritos da capital Kinzoku era conhecida como A Serpente de Neon.

Seu trabalho como DJ nas grandes boates de Neonmachi a tornaram conhecida e disputada por elas. Além de DJ, ela desempenhava o papel de mexer com luzes e neon durante a apresentação de outros DJs, além de mexer com o pirotécnico e efeitos de água.

A música ecoava pelas paredes, os corpos se mexiam em ritmo frenético, pulseiras de neon se agitavam nos braços e algumas bebidas eram vistas circulando pela pista. Argella dançava enquanto tocava, dava uma rebolada ou outra, sorria e se divertia o máximo que a mesa permitia. O encanto só acabou às cinco da manhã, mas a serpente teve que ir embora às seis.

O sol começava a nascer ao passo que os neons eram apagados. De dia as cores da cidade apareciam, à noite os neons brilhavam. Argella podia ver algumas pessoas andando pelas ruas, pois enquanto ela voltava para casa, outros estavam indo trabalhar. A vida em Neonmachi era assim, seus habitantes trocavam de turno durante o dia ou durante a noite, mas a cidade nunca dormia. A garota pegou um trem cujos neons estavam apagados e foi para casa. Os trens de Neonmachi tinham formato arredondado e eram de um verde fluorescente enfeitados com milhares de grafites de neon. À noite brilhavam, mas de dia eram apenas trens coloridos.

A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou em casa foi se atirar no sofá. Não era muito grande, na verdade era um apartamento bem modesto de uma suíte com varanda, uma sala e uma cozinha com conceito aberto e um lavabo que usava como lavanderia. Dumbo, seu familiar, um elefante muito pequeno que usava lenço vermelho e laranja, correu para perto da dona.

\- Argie! Finalmente você voltou! A noite foi agitada?  
\- Muito. Por que amanhece tão cedo?  
\- Vai ter que começar a viver de dia. O Festival da Lua está chegando.  
\- Puts! Eu me esqueci completamente!

Argella correu para o quarto e começou a arrumar as malas desesperadamente. Sua sorte era que seu vestido estava em Chugo, mas ela o odiava, assim como sua roupa de viagem. Não que fossem feios, eram muito bonitos, mas o motivo era outro, eles eram marrons. A roupa ficava perfeita nela, a deixava com aparência mais durona e mais selvagem, mas ela trocaria por uma colorida sem pensar. O problema não era a cor em si ou as cores, o problema era que ela queria juntar várias cores diferentes em uma mesma roupa, mas ninguém vendia dessa forma. Já o vestido foi por culpa das irmãs que decidiram usar vestidos das cores dos olhos em todos os festivais que passariam em Chugo e a cor dos de Argella era castanha.

\- Queria ter nascido com os olhos da Lyanna. – Sussurrou para si mesma.

Se recordava dos olhos da mais nova, mataria para ter iguais, mas no País do Mistério um assassino de parentes era amaldiçoado pelos deuses e pelos homens. Tal pensamento a fez se lembrar de suas irmãs e como estavam se saindo. As únicas que tinha vontade e disposição para visitar eram as gêmeas Rhaena e Daena, Mellario, Alannys e Trystane e Arianne, não por que eram suas preferidas, mas porque as cidades em elas moravam eram grandes e movimentadas.

Está certo que Kyandi não era grande, mas era bem movimentada, assim como sua vizinha Brute Diamond. Já Kinzoku, Sekitan e Kaikomachi eram três das quatro grandes cidades do País do Mistério, mas nenhuma era rica em neon como Neonmachi. Quando algum problema acontecia dentro do país, eram as quatro grandes cidades que resolviam. Quando eram as grandes que tinham problemas, elas mesmas se resolviam. Kinzoku, Sekitan, Kaikomachi e Neonmachi eram tão grandes que era preciso uma rede ferroviária de trens-bala ou apenas de trens para não só se movimentar entre seus distritos como também ajudar viajantes que estivessem entrando ou saindo da cidade, pois se o percurso fosse feito a pé, duraria três ou quatro dias para chegar aos portões.

\- Vai ser legal ver todas juntas de novo.  
\- E os familiares também. Argella, não deveria dobrar suas roupas ao invés de socá-las na mala?  
\- Até faria isso, mas eu não tenho muito tempo. São cinco horas de viagem do Distrito 5 até o portão mais próximo e mais alguns dias até Chugo e o Festival da Lua está chegando! Mas o portão mais próximo é mais afastado de Chugo! Ah, cara, eu tenho que tocar amanhã também! Ou era hoje à noite? E eu estou morrendo de sono!

Dumbo estava acostumado com os surtos de exagero de sua dona. A Serpente Colorida era tão exagerada que fazia tempestade sem nem esperar o copo d’água.

\- Ainda temos tempo, Argie. Vá dormir, deixa para arrumar as coisas depois. Eu cuidarei de tudo por aqui.  
\- Obrigada, Dumbo!

Ela se jogou na cama e dormiu feito uma pedra. Dumbo começou a reorganizar a mala, mas dessa vez, dobrando as roupas ao invés de socá-las.


	4. Cap.4 A Serpente Alienígena

Shinpuru era uma vila completamente oposta a Neonmachi. Ao contrário da cidade que nunca dormia e se enchia de neon durante a noite, Shinpuru era simples com suas casas e telhados de madeira. Não havia cor na cidade, apenas marrom e, diferente de qualquer outra cidade do País do Mistério, era a única cidade em que o banheiro ficava no quintal de casa. O banheiro era simples, uma casinha, um trono de madeira com um buraco no chão e uma prateleira seja para o papel higiênico ou para apoiar o jornal. Para tomar banho, era necessário ter uma tina no quarto. Não havia iluminação, era preciso usar velas ou um lampião a óleo se quisesse um pouco de luz.

Seu povo era simples, produzia tudo que a cidade precisava sem precisar importar ou exportar. As vestimentas consistiam em calças para homens e saias para mulheres, porém todas eram compridas, não havia decotes, mas as mangas podiam ser curtas. Os homens usavam o cabelo curto sem nunca deixá-lo crescer e as mulheres mantinham o cabelo em um coque. Entre seu povo havia aqueles que deixaram outras cidades em busca de uma vida pacata. Uma dessas pessoas era Rhaella.

Rhaella era uma moça de pele verde, cabelo verde bem escuro preso em um coque baixo bem apertado, sendo que uma pequena mecha ficava solta, e olhos incrivelmente amarelos. Ela vestia uma blusa branca de mangas curtas e babado no colarinho, que o mantinha bem fechado, uma saia cor de cobre até a canela, uma bota marrom com fivela de sapato de boneca e um cinto marrom mais escuro com uma espécie de bolsa para guardar coisas. Um anel de citrino em forma de serpente era a única vaidade que possuía. Ela trabalhava como curandeira em Shinpuru.

\- Bom dia, senhor Mishaai.  
\- Oh, bom dia, Rhaella. O de sempre?  
\- Sim, por favor.

O padeiro da vila pegou dois pães e colocou no saco de papel. Após pagar pelos pães, Rhaella voltou para casa. No caminho cumprimentou alguns moradores e outros, a serpente só pôde respirar fundo para não ter que mandar para o espaço. Shinpuru não simpatizava com pessoas vindas de Neonmachi, Sekitan e muito menos de Eirian, odiavam neon, barulho e agitação, odiavam inovações tecnológicas, pois achavam que deixavam os homens muito acomodados e odiavam pessoas de pele colorida e olhos estranhos por achar que não havia outro planeta além daquele. Porém algumas dessas pessoas moravam na vila e muitas vezes os moradores eram obrigados a engolir seu orgulho quando precisavam de ajuda.

Rhaella tinha sido confundida como alguém de Eirian diversas vezes, mas ela apenas tinha sido concebida na cidade graças a um infeliz incidente entre seu pai e um telescópio quando ele estava de passagem pela cidade. Seu pai só notou que algo estava errado quando a barriga começou a crescer e só foi dar a luz em Kinzuko. Não soube o que o levou a cuidar dela, pois sempre dera medo ao pai, ainda mais depois de abrir os olhos pela primeira vez. Embora o “cuidar” do pai fosse deixá-la aos cuidados de Dona Ming em Chugo enquanto viajava pelo país fazendo mais e mais irmãs para ela. Não que ela reclamasse, amava as irmãs e de vez em quando o pai aparecia para passar algum tempo com elas e lhes dar presentes. Ele era ausente a maior parte do tempo, mas ela compreendia que ele tinha planos maiores muito além dela.

Finalmente estava em casa. Não tinha sala de estar, todo o espaço reservado à sala de estar foi transformado em local de trabalho. Havia uma cozinha no outro cômodo e as escadas levavam ao quarto e à sala de estudos.

\- Belle, cheguei! – Anunciou ao entrar em casa.

Belle era um familiar em forma de ovelha com pequenas asas, que a ajudava em seu trabalho. Familiares não eram muito comuns em Shinpuru. Tinha adquirido Belle no tempo em que estudara em Holy Chie, assim como as irmãs tanto mais velhas quanto mais novas. Assim como as irmãs, era uma serpente, a chamada Serpente Alienígena, mas as semelhanças paravam por aí, pois ela era muito diferente de qualquer pessoa no planeta, até mesmo dos frutos das abduções de Eirian.

\- Que bom! Já estava com fome.  
\- Alguém passou por aqui?  
\- Só algumas pessoas pedindo por cataplasmas, unguentos e alguns tônicos também.  
\- O de sempre, presumo.  
\- Sim.

Quebraram o café da manhã com pão, manteiga e um pouco de queijo. Em Shinpuru tudo era simples, até mesmo as refeições. Rhaella começou a trabalhar nos unguentos, cataplasmas e tônicos. Após serem elaborados, os vendeu para as pessoas de sempre e foi coletar ervas no jardim. Em Shinpuru todos deviam ter sua própria horta, e os que não sabiam plantar, tinham que gastar dinheiro com os vizinhos. Rhaella agradecia por ter aprendido jardinagem com Trystane, embora não precisasse aprender com a irmã e fosse melhor que ela.

Enquanto ela trabalhava no jardim com suas ervas, um grupo de crianças se aproximou. Eram as únicas que não tinham medo dela ou qualquer receio de se aproximar.

\- Senhorita Rhaella, bom dia! – Exclamou um garotinho de cabelo e olhos castanhos.  
\- Ah, bom dia, Meili. Crianças.  
\- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou uma garotinha de cabelo de palha.  
\- Trabalhando, como todos os adultos.  
\- Ser adulto deve ser chato. – Disse uma terceira criança. – Ter que trabalhar o dia todo e nunca brincar.  
\- Por isso que vocês têm que aproveitar a infância ao máximo.  
\- Rhaella, tem gente querendo se consultar. – Anunciou Belle.  
\- Já estou indo. Vou ter que ir agora, crianças. Brinquem o quanto puderem, mas não se metam em problemas.  
\- Pode deixar. – Disseram as crianças.

A alienígena se levantou com o cesto cheio de ervas e voltou para o seu consultório. Seu trabalho era exaustivo, ainda mais por que as pessoas de Shinpuru não tinham muito apreço por tecnologias modernas, eram precisos os métodos antigos com ervas, lama e até sanguessugas. Rhaella lidava com todos os tipos de problemas, desde sangrias até unha encravada e desde partos até ritos funerários. Ela fazia questão de trabalhar sem qualquer intervenção de jutsu ou de seus poderes.

Já anoitecia quando estava dispensando a última cliente. Agnes, uma mulher esguia de cabelo dourado como o sol e olhos de um azul muito escuro, era conhecida por sua saúde frágil, mas sempre ia até seu consultório pegar o próprio remédio.

\- Aqui está. – Disse entregando um frasco com líquido verde. – Três vezes ao dia antes das refeições.  
\- Obrigada. Tem certeza que não quer participar do Festival da Lua com a gente? Esse ano vai ser melhor que o anterior.  
\- Adoraria, mas gosto de passar com a minha família. É uma das poucas datas que passamos juntos.  
\- Entendo.  
\- Não se preocupe, há outros médicos na cidade além de mim. Eles poderão atendê-la enquanto lido com minhas irmãs temperamentais.  
\- De qualquer forma os preparativos vão bem.  
\- Rhaella! – Gritou uma criança que entrou escancarando a porta. Era a garota de cabelo de palha que vira durante a tarde.  
\- Você precisa nos ajudar! – Gritou outra. – A gente estava brincando perto do rio quando...!  
\- Mas é proibido brincar perto do rio. – Disse Agnes, a cliente. – É muito perigoso!  
\- Crianças, o que aconteceu? Quem caiu no rio?  
\- Como sabe que alguém caiu no rio? – Perguntou um menino.  
\- Se estavam brincando perto do rio e agora estão pedindo ajuda, ou alguém caiu no rio ou foi mordido por algum animal.  
\- Foi Meili! – Gritou a menina. – Ele quem caiu no rio.  
\- Em qual deles?  
\- No Raivoso!  
\- Voltem para os seus pais. Eu resolvo isso.

Rhaella pegou uma corda na gaveta e mais algumas coisas e correu para fora de sua residência o máximo que pôde. Havia dois rios em Shinpuru, o Trapaceiro e o Raivoso. O Trapaceiro era um rio estreito e lamacento que não corria muito e dava a impressão de que estava parado, porém ele era fundo o suficiente para engolir um cavalo e seu cavaleiro, além de ocultar bichos perigosos. Já o Raivoso era um rio que além de fundo tinha a correnteza muito forte.

Ao chegar ao Raivoso, Rhaella viu o menino segurando em uma pedra. Pela correnteza, ele não aguentaria por muito tempo. Ela tirou o cinto, o colocou no chão, deu uma espécie de laço na corda, a rodou e enlaçou uma pedra perto da outra margem. Assim que viu que estava firme, amarrou em uma árvore e entrou no rio segurando a corda com ambas as mãos. Não era uma tarefa fácil, pois tinha que lutar contra a correnteza. Assim que chegou ao local em que Meili estava, o agarrou pelo braço e o fez segurar nela.

\- Segure firme e não solte, aconteça o que acontecer.

A serpente voltou da mesma forma que veio. Uma mão atrás da outra, se movimentando como se estivesse em um trepa-trepa, ela conseguiu alcançar a margem. Foi um alívio quando saiu do rio. Rhaella colocou o garoto no chão em segurança.

\- Meili, está tudo bem. Você está seguro.  
\- Rhaella, eu estava com tanto medo...  
\- Está tudo bem agora. 

Ela o soltou e pegou o cinto e a bolsa. Retirou de dentro da bolsa um frasco com líquido rosa e uma colher de ferro, despejou o líquido na colher e estendeu à criança.

\- Beba esse xarope. Vai ajudar.

Após dar o xarope ao garoto, Rhaella recolocou o cinto e o levou de volta à aldeia. Encontrou a mãe do menino desesperada. Quando os viu, a mãe abraçou o filho, deu uma bela bronca nele e depois o abraçou de novo.

\- Muito obrigada!  
\- Não há de que. A propósito, é melhor ele tomar esse xarope por algum tempo. Pode ter pegado um resfriado por estar todo molhado. – Disse entregando o xarope à mãe do menino.  
\- Oh, mas eu não tenho como pagar agora.  
\- Não precisa me pagar nada. Não fiz por dinheiro.

Após o episódio, a alienígena voltou para casa, arrancou as roupas molhadas, entrou na tina e tomou banho de balde. Não era do tipo que enchia a tina até a borda para tomar banho, era sempre bom economizar água, caso contrário teria que retornar ao Raivoso com um balde e encher a caixa d’água mais vezes do que gostaria. Já de banho tomado e de pijama posto, sentou-se na cama e começou a ler um livro. Não estava com tanta pressa para arrumar as coisas, teria tempo para isso depois e a distância entre Chugo e Shinpuru não era tanta afinal.


End file.
